Matchmaker An
by kawaii kokoro
Summary: A bored An Tachibana is never a good thing. RyoSaku, MomoAn


Disclaimer: Konomi-sama's lovely creation.

**Matchmaker An**

Tachibana An was bored.

With the final exams nearing and both the girl's and boy's tennis club out of the National Tournament, things had become unexpectedly light for the girl. One would think that the red-head would be busy with her school work during this time of the year but her teachers surprisingly grew a heart and decided to cancel their projects for them students to focus on reviewing for their exams. An is an outstanding student, so studying really wasn't a big of deal for her, therefore the lack of any school work for her to do brought her to this latest predicament.

An sighed as she flopped down her on bed, back against her soft mattress and both her arms outstretched. She stared unblinkingly at the ceiling as her mind reeled on what to possibly do this fine Saturday morning. Then, a thought finally got to her head.

The young red-head smiled her Cheshire grin and went to reach for her phone. After hearing a few rings, a familiar voice from the other end finally received her call.

"Hey, Momoshiro-kun…"

-----*****-----

Momoshiro Takeshi carelessly flipped his phone close and blinked at the aforementioned object in his hand.

Tachibana Kippei's little sister just asked him out for street tennis. And, he said yes.

Momoshiro felt a strange sensation in his stomach that has nothing to do with the burgers he had down just a while ago.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and Momoshiro turned to see his young kouhai slowly walking down the street. Echizen Ryoma had his signature white cap was pulled down in his usually manner and because of this, the young boy has yet to notice his violet-eyed sempai.

Momoshiro suddenly grinned as an idea popped in his head.

"Oi, Echizen!"

-----*****-----

"Ah, Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun! Konnichiwa!" Echizen looked up to the sound of his and his senpai's name as they reached the tennis courts. He saw the little sister of Fudoumine's captain – An, he believes is her name, wave cheerfully at them.

"Ah, Tachibana-imottou!" Momoshiro grinned.

The red-head girl scowled for a moment muttering "I have a name…" before smiling back at the duo. "What took you so long? We've been waiting here for hours!"

"We?" The junior asked before averting his gaze from the grinning red-head. Echizen followed his sempai's gaze which landed on the young girl beside An. She was nervously fiddling with her braids and kept her eyes wandering. Ryuuzaki Sakuno bowed slightly before the two boys before stammering a greeting. "Konnichiwa, Momoshiro-sempai, Ryo-ryoma-kun."

Momoshiro blinked at the stuttering girl before giving her a bright smile and wave. Echizen gave a small nod, his face completely devoid of the confusion he was currently feeling. Momoshiro didn't mention that they will have company when he invited him to play street tennis…

"Well," An spoke again after they have exchanged pleasantries, "I figured you will bring Echizen-kun on our date so I brought Ryuuzaki-san to make it a double date!" the cheeky girl flashed them a smile.

Echizen immediately turned to glare at his sempai, not missing the blush Momoshiro had at the word 'date'. Still not noticing his infuriated stare, the junior lightly scratched the back of his neck as he smiled at the grinning red-head. Finally, Momoshiro flinched, as though he felt the proverbial daggers hit him, and turned to look at his silently seething kouhai.

"E-echizen…"

The young tennis prodigy continued to stare angrily at his senpai before turning to walk away from the group. Unfortunately, Momoshiro was able to grab the freshman's shirt collar before he got any further.

"Oi, Echizen! Where are you going?!"

Echizen glared at his senpai and muttered, "I have better things to do than chaperone for your date."

An airy laugh caught the attention of both boys who then turned to direction it came from. An stopped her giggling when she noticed Echizen and Momoshiro looking at her.

"Awe, come on, Echizen-kun. No need to be jealous! That's why Ryuuzaki-san is here! Unless you want to date her in private?!" An gave the young tennis genius a mocked shocked expression.

Echizen, quite unsure how to react to such a statement, just stared blankly back at the young red-head. An giggled again and approached them before pulling Momoshiro along with her. "Come on, Momoshiro-kun. Echizen-kun clearly doesn't want us here since he can't make his move on Ryuuzaki-san if he has an audience…" Momoshiro let himself be pulled, his cheeks again slightly tinted with a pink hue.

The tennis prodigy stared at the two's retreating forms, his nonchalant expression unwavering. When the two juniors were out of sight, Echizen turned his attention to the young pig-tailed girl standing just a few feet from him.

-----*****-----

Sakuno could still feel the heat radiating her cheeks as she turned her gaze at the retreating forms of her two sempai. She then turned her attention to her slightly worn tennis shoes as she tried to control the flush on her face. She honestly couldn't help it – whenever she's near Echizen, her blood suddenly decides that it's a good idea to rush into her face. Really, no one can blame her. It's just that Echizen looks really cool when he's playing tennis, or lying in the grass looking as if asleep, or wearing his Seigaku Regular's jacket, or looking decidedly curious, or smirking that lopsided grin of his, or tipping his cap downward…

Sakuno suddenly blinked as she realized that her companion was actually _talking_ to her. The young brunette turned an even deeper shade of magenta as she stuttered her reply.

"Wa-what did you sa-say, Ryo-ryoma-ku-kun?"

There was it again, that annoying smirk – his lips was more slightly upturned on his right which also gave rise to the small and cute dimple just beside his…

"I just asked if you want to play a game. Let's see if you've improved since our last training…" Echizen went down on his knees and pulled out his racket from his bag.

Sakuno blinked, her face slowly getting rid of the fierce blush and settling on a much nicer rosy glow. Another training opportunity with the young tennis prodigy is something Sakuno won't certainly pass up.

-----*****-----

An watched the friendly game between Echizen and Sakuno progressed from her position behind a nondescript bush. The Fudomine junior smiled. _'Well, it's not exactly in a fancy restaurant and Echizen-kun didn't exactly bring her flowers and chocolates…'_ She paused in her thoughts as she saw Sakuno pouted at her opponent across the net who only smirked back at her in response. Sakuno's face was still a bit red but it's not anymore because of embarrassment or her shyness. _'…But, at least this is a start.'_

-----*****-----

AN: Umm, wow. I haven't updated/uploaded _anything_ in like _forever_. My initial plan for this was to make An a matchmaker for potential pairings in the series, hence, the title. But then, I seem to have this problem regarding multi-chapter fics (like updating them very, _very_ slowly…) so I'll just make this a one-shot. At the moment. Or, forever. Blah, I'll decide when I'm decided.

This is my first RyoSaku fic! Haha, hope I did okay… Been a long time since I've written (and read ^^') any PoT fics… Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the fic!:) Reviews and comments are highly appreciated!:D


End file.
